Technicalities
by WikketKrikket
Summary: Oneshot, no particular pairing When Haruhi, now a lawyer, took on her friends as clients, she hadn't considered what would happen when one is trying to sue the other and the trouble is gradually spiralling outwards. They've always managed to make her life


A/N: Welcome to what is my first, and depressingly, probably not last, Ouran fic! Well, my sister and I stumbled upon the anime purely by accident… became extremely obsessed… and watched the whole series on our week off. _(Sweatdrop) _And, given my annoying habit of fanficcing anything and everything, I couldn't even focus on what I _should _be writing. So I had great fun writing up this simple and fairly predictable idea to 'get it out of my system'. XD Naturally, I haven't managed to secure any of the manga yet, so this is going entirely on the anime, okay? Please enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran. Someone else thought it up. I just love it way more then is healthy. :D

Technicalities 

Corporate Law.

Not the two must exciting words in the world, admittedly; but that is what the little name plate read, below the name 'Haruhi Fujioka'. She often considered changing the spelling to 'Foo-Jey-Ock-a', as that seemed to be the way many of her clients chose to pronounce it. In fairness, she probably pronounced a lot of their names and words incorrectly too, it was only natural- although she had always been good at English. It had to be fairly good, because she'd been living in America for many years now; and had managed to get herself up to a highly sought status.

Of course, it had been helped by the sheer amount of high-class Japanese clients she'd been in High School with. She'd got her degree over in Japan, but then had moved to America, where it seemed good lawyers were in most demand. And there was no doubt she was a good lawyer. Her major strength seemed to be that she had the gift of being able to assess people's motives and the knowledge to manipulate it. Even so, the rich kids turned business men had, over the years, become friends turned clients. In this way, she'd been able to keep in contact with the odd people that had been pulled together in the Host Club, but it was no longer a major part of her life beyond helping her up the ladder at a little more. Usually, they swapped the occasional casual E-mail or, if she was forced to fly out there for some legal case, she'd meet up with one or two of them; but it had been almost five years since her last trip, when she'd been so short of time it had just been a case of showing her face to her father and the twins as she helped Tamaki with some disaster or another. She hadn't seen the Kyouya or the others face-to-face since high school- all their dealings had been done by phone or net. It was almost a shame. She'd like to see them all again, really, despite having her own life here. It was a busy, lonely life, and she hadn't ever made such close friends.

She had always thought the so-called Shadow King was telepathic. What happened next only served to reinforce this. The telephone rang, and she picked it up.

"Hello, Haruhi Fujioka." She said, still skimming down the document before her. When the voice replied, she put the paper down and gave it her full attention.

"This is Kyouya." He said, to the point as ever. Already, her interest peaked. Of all her clients, he was probably the most able to get his head around the law, and so had needed the least advice over the years. If he was calling her now, it had to be something big. "I have a problem that I need your advice for."

"I'm listening." Haruhi answered, following his lead and wasting no time on small talk. It didn't matter if he could afford across-sea calls, she didn't want him to charge her for it or anything like that. Perhaps he'd matured a little over the years, but you couldn't be too careful…

"It should be a simple matter- we're looking into suing another company who refuses to meet their contract…"

"You've done that a thousand times… So, what's wrong?"

"Well, it's a little… messy." Kyouya admitted. "It's complicated. When are you available to come over?"

Haruhi sighed, exasperated. He made it sound as though it was just down the street. Then again, with money, anything was simple. She earnt a good salary, but even so… some things never change.

"We'll pay for your expenses, of course." He said, doing the telepathy thing again. "As well as your usual fees. I'll admit, I need the best."

Haruhi rubbed her forehead. "This sounds distressingly big…" She said, worriedly. Could it be that Kyouya had _finally _bitten off more then he could chew, in his sly manner? "I'm really not sure how soon I can come over there. We have two major companies that are-"

"Haruhi. We're both well aware that they are only paying you half the amount you're entitled too, because you're desperate for cases." He paused. "Next week."

She sighed deeply. It was only Monday. She could probably set things up to stay afloat by then… What a git he was, twisting her like this. "Fine."

"Good. The tickets should arrive tomorrow."

"You already sent them." Haruhi answered. It wasn't a question.

"Of course." Kyouya smirked.

"Fine, fine. But you owe me for this."

"For doing your job? We'll see." He hung up, not wasting breath on a needless word like 'goodbye'. Haruhi rubbed her forehead again, a habit she'd picked up recently, and began to work as fast as she possibly could. It looked like she would be doing some long hours that week…

Sure enough, the tickets were waiting in a letter the next morning. What a git.

Unfortunately, it wasn't the only thing waiting for her. As she went into the office, her secretary said she had a call waiting from a Japanese gentleman. Assuming it was Kyouya again, Haruhi hung up her coat and bag, and then picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Haruhi! Glad to see you've finally made it into the office… We were getting worried."

Like the buses, it seemed she didn't hear from any of her friends for ages, and then she heard from them all at once.

"Plus, I've been on hold for twenty minutes." He continued. "It's not the most fun I've ever had."

"Hey there, Hikaru." She said, ignoring his comments. Then, she doubted herself a little. She hadn't seen them for so long, she wasn't sure she'd be able to tell them apart by sight anymore, let alone from their voices on a long-distance phone call. "…Unless you're Kaoru."

"I'm hurt you don't remember." Whichever of the twins it was answered. "Has it really been that long, Haruhi…?"

"Hikaru." She answered, wearily, sure now. "I'm sorry, but I have a heck of a lot of work to do here, so…?"

"I'll be quick, I promise." He answered, sounding tired himself. "We're having a major problem over here, Haruhi. Would you be able to get over to Japan any time soon? We're being blamed for someone else's screw-ups, and we need someone to come bail us out. We're sort of desperate…"

"Well, actually, I'm coming over next week anyway…" Haruhi informed him. "I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best to fit you in somewhere."

"Excellent." He answered, and she heard him repeating the answer to Kaoru. It seemed the two were together as ever. "Thanks, Haruhi. I know you'll be able to help us out here- you've never let us down before, after all."

"I'll try my best." Haruhi promised, and they said a brief goodbye. When they were younger, perhaps they would have had the spare time to catch up; but now she had to try and clear her desk for her upcoming trip. She hoped to have a little time to herself, to, to visit her dad and maybe some of the others. Perhaps she should take some time off too; but then, she didn't know how long these two cases would drag on for. She picked up her phone again. It looked like she'd have to get someone to cover for her in case of emergencies, while she, once again, cleared up the mess her old friends left behind.

And, being Haruhi, she was very good at connecting little bits of information put in front of her, but extremely bad at connecting real-life situations. As a result, she never even considered that perhaps the two problems were somehow joined together; or somehow one and the same.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The first thing to do when you got off a plane was to stretch your aching limbs, and Haruhi was determined that even flying in first class should not change this. So, as she stepped her way away from the plane, and took her first paces onto home soil, she stretched her arms above her head, still clutching her hand luggage, and then let them fall back down lazily to her sides. She had felt a little scruffy on that plane, as she had not dressed in her smart work clothes, but rather clothes that were comfortable to fly in. These, for her, consisted of jeans and a loose cotton blouse that came down to her elbows. At least she'd been able to dress a little more effeminately since leaving Japan. However, she had still kept her hair short; simply because she had got used to it by then, and also because it was so much easier to keep. She'd let her bangs grow out a little, but that was it. She'd also ditched her contacts, finding them uncomfortable when so much of her work was done under lamplight, and now wore small, rectangular glasses that were the height of sophisticated fashion. Somehow, though, those black frames looked good on her. Someone certainly thought so.

"Haruhi-kun?" A female voice called, sounding somewhat surprised, and desperate. "Haruhi-kun? Is that you?"

Before she could help herself, Haruhi turned around to see a beautiful young woman, about her age, standing in the waiting area. Perhaps she was meeting someone off the plane. Her face seemed familiar, though Haruhi could certainly not think of a name.

"It is you!" She said, delighted. "I was in the year below you at Ouran! Everyone was so sad when you all graduated and the Host Club ended! You were always my favourite… though… ah…"

Haruhi noticed where the woman was looking. Her hair may still have been short, but given the way her figure had… developed over the years, she probably couldn't be mistaken for a guy anymore. Apparently, the woman had just realised that.

"I'm sorry!" She wailed, bowing low. "I thought you were someone else!" Deeply embarrassed at having mistaken this woman for a man, she dashed off, presumably towards whoever it was she was waiting for with a cry of "Ah! Mitsuki-chan!"

"Um, I…" Haruhi began, but the woman had already gone. She sighed a little and went to get her luggage. What good would it do her to come clean now anyway? She'd only be killing happy memories.

"Haruhi! Haruhi!"

She turned around slowly, hoping it would not be another old acquaintance from school that would be surprised by her apparent change in gender. It hadn't been a confidence-booster, happening within the first two minutes of her arrival. Luckily, however, this person was far more to her then just an acquaintance.

"Dad!" She answered, happily, allowing him to hug her and hugging him back. "I told you not to bother coming out here!"

"I know, but I couldn't wait to see you." He answered. "It's been almost five years since I've seen my little girl! That's a long time!"

"I've missed you to, dad." She answered. She pulled away and grabbed the last of the bags, realising with a shock that she barely knew the name before her. They'd been in contact at least once a week, of course; so she knew, for example, that he'd retired a few months ago. But she wasn't used to seeing him without all his female finery, and sometime over the years, his hair had turned to a wiry grey; though it was as long as it has always been. Even so, he seemed as strong as ever, insisting on taking her suitcase to the car. He also insisted that she stayed with him rather then in an hotel. It seemed a good idea.

As they approached that old flat, the one she'd grown up in, the familiar walk felt like she'd never left it. The door opened with the same sound it always had, and the décor was much the same. Even the small sitting room was arranged in the same way, and now, used to Western style rooms, it seemed so compact and so… traditional. She had a sudden memory of the host club's first visit, when they'd all crammed into that room and her annoyance when they'd commented on the size. It brought a smile to her face. It would be nice to see Kyouya and the twins this week, even if it was over business. Perhaps she could even withstand a visit to Tamaki, if there was time…

"You're thinking about them already?" Her father asked.

"Eh?"

"The old 'Host Club'." He replied. "I think you've missed them more then me."

"Dad, that's not true…" She protested, exasperated.

"Then why do you come over the second they ask you to?"

"It's work, dad, I had to come." She replied, yawning. She was supposed to be meeting Kyouya the next day, but it had been one heck of a time jump and the jet lag would be horrendous.

"You'd better go to bed." Her father instructed, as though she was a child again. "It's good to have you back, Haruhi."

She didn't reply. She was so sleepy… all she wanted to do was going and curl up under the covers of the bed in her room, which, even now, was still there.

"Sleep well, Haruhi…"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It had taken her and her father's best efforts to get her to wake up that morning, but, somehow, an exhausted Haruhi had made it to the Ootori main office on time. To her surprise, Kyouya came out to meet her.

The years had not seemed to age him much, and he looked much the same as ever. His tall, somewhat lanky frame was confined into a professional suit; his steely onyx eyes shone with intelligence behind some rimless glasses; and his hair was as thick and dark as ever, in a tidy cut. She was sure he still melted hearts, as he towered over her still despite the fact she had gained height since high school. Unfortunatly, it seemed they all had.

He, too, was looking at Haruhi with curiousity. He hadn't seen her for some time, after all, and she seemed rather different. She was taller now, with more clearly defined curves, and though he did not care to dwell on it, she had to be beyond an A-cup. She was dressed professionally, in a suit jacket, a nice blouse, and a skirt that was of a suitable length. She was wearing heels, too, which struck him as odd- she'd had a lot of trouble with heels on the few occasions he'd seen her wearing them- but supposed it was to help with her height in comparison to the average Westerner. She had grown out the bangs of her hair somewhat, but now they were pinned back in a professional manner. It seemed she had reverted back to glasses to, and behind them her eyes were the same striking colour; but the niaevity had been replaced by something sharper. She looked like what she was, efficent and professional; just as he'd expected her to be.

"Kyouya-senpai! It's been a while," She said formally, smiling.

He nodded. "You look well."

They stood for a moment, awkward and unsure.

"You had a problem?" Haruhi prompted, eventually. He nodded again.

"Shall we head inside?"

She was lead along corridors with marble tiles and clean, white walls, littered about with soft lighting and pieces of art work. This seemed more like a hotel then an office block, and, indeed, when they reached Kyouya's office, it was roughly the size of her old home. It seemed Kyouya was not a follower of the phrase 'Less is more', at least when it came to room sizes. The desk alone was long enough to sleep on, and the chair Haruhi was invited to sit on felt more like a setee. Surely, at least three people could have fitted in it. She accepted the offer of a drink, and, while they were waiting, she urged Kyouya to fill her in on the problem. After all, if he needed help, it was probably quite pressing.

"Right, then- buisness." She said, taking a notepad out of her bag in order to keep a record of things. It seemed strange that she would be making notes and Kyouya wouldn't, but he seemed to have lost that habit from the day he'd brought the company from his father all those years ago. She scribbled down a date and 'Representing-The Ootori group', before turning to him. "Okay… could you please tell me what it is I'm actually doing here?"

"We're having issues with an incredibly stubborn company." Kyouya replied, wasting no time nor words. "We've been dealing with them for a long time, but this isn't the first time we've been let down. It's a tailoring company that's been contracted to supply all the uniforms for the various assests of the Ootori group. We ordered a set of uniforms for the medical staff about to enrol at a new hospital in Osaka, but they never arrived. The hospital is now almost three weeks behind it's opening date, because they refuse to send us any uniforms unless we pay for the new set _and _the set we never received. It seems to me that this is a breach of their contract, and also that it's taking away from our buisness, which I believe would give us the right to sue."

"Well, let's not get ahead of ourselves…" Haruhi said, carefully, remembering how Kyouya had a knack of draining people dry. "May I have a look at this contract? I don't remember you running it by me…"

Kyouya shrugged. "It's a simple enough matter. We drafted someone in to do it." He rose to his feet, moving to a filling cabinet behind him, and beginning to look through a neatly arranged drawer. It amazed Haruhi how he fit so much in it, looking at the sheer amount of paper in there.

"Also, if you can give me the details of the lawyer you had make the contract and the company you're after this time, I can get in touch with them." Haruhi continued.

"I can't remember, they found the lawyer. However, it should be in here." He replied, pulling out the file he wanted. Haruhi accepted it and began to skim over it. However, reaching the name of the other company involved, she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

_The Hitachiin Clothing Corperation._

She blinked at the name, and then up at Kyouya. He couldn't be serious.

He met her gaze levelly. "Is there a problem?"

…He was serious.

"Kyouya-senpai, am I correct in thinking you want to _sue_ Hikaru and Kaoru?" She asked, trying to keep her tone even.

"That's correct."

"But…" She faltered.

"But?"

Haruhi was at a loss for words. She laughed awkwardly. "Is this revenge for all the times they woke you up too early?"

His eyes hardened dangerously. "This is purely based on buisness. Whatever history we had is _entirely _irrelevant. Please remember that, Fujioka-san."

Haruhi swallowed. So that was how it was going to be. She nodded, and continued to read the contract. "Right…"

Later, after Haruhi had left, Kyouya picked up the phone and dialled.

"Kaoru?" He smirked, when the person on the other end answered. "My lawyer's coming to see you tomorrow. Have fun."

"Kyouya? What have you done, you sly…?"

"That's all I have to say." Kyouya replied, and hung up.

From here on, things would get interesting.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The next day was another busy one. She'd promised them she'd see them as soon as possible, and she'd promised the same to Kyouya. As a result, Haruhi arrived at their main office the day after she'd found out she was somehow supposed to be representing both sides of a case. She'd have to search for some sort of compromise…

"Welcome, Haruhi!" Two voices called together as she stepped out of the taxi. She couldn't help but smile. It had been a long time since she had heard anything like it.

"Hey, guys." She said, warmly, looking them up and down. They looked the same as ever, perfectly identical. They stood tall, carrying themselves with the cat like grace and confidence she'd always known. Their hair, as vivid and alive as ever, was spiked up in short, stabbing flames; and they smiled happily at her. Without saying another word, they wrapped their arms around her in the possessive way they always had.

"Welcome home." They whispered.

And, for a moment, it really was just like meeting old friends. Just for a moment, Haruhi could forget her dark purpose.

"Well, these have grown…" one of them commented, his hand slipping dangerously low down in the hug.

"I agree…" The other said, hand on the other half of her chest.

Haruhi shook them off. "Perverts. Can we _try _to get serious here?"

"But Haruhi…" The first said.

"It's been so long…" The second continued.

"We want to have a little fun first!" They completed, together.

"Are you guys _still _doing this routine? This isn't the Club anymore." Haruhi said, exasperated, though inside she was glad to see they hadn't changed a bit. "Come on…"

They grinned at her, and moved a little, taking up a familiar pose. It quickly became evident that they were indeed 'still doing this routine', at least for her. She knew what was coming, and so, when they said it, joined in.

"It's the 'Guess which one is Hikaru-kun' Game!" They declared.

Haruhi rolled her eyes, but knowing how stubborn they were, knew she wouldn't get anywhere until she guessed. Besides, she _wanted _to still be able to tell them apart, even now, when they at least looked so much older; and without the hair partings she knew the rest of the Host Club had used. But _she_ didn't have to. Somehow, she had always just known.

"Hikaru-kun." She said, gesturing. "Kaoru-kun."

Their expressions were enough to tell her she was correct. "Now, can we stop playing about? I don't know if you're aware, but Kyouya-senpai is ready to sue the crap out of you and if I don't think fast I'm going to have to help him!"

"Kyouya…" Hikaru repeated, bitterly. "I knew he was tight, but I would never have thought…!"

"Well, it's been a long time since any of us were close," Kaoru added. "But still… you'd think, after all those years we were a group…"

"I know, I know." Haruhi sighed. "Yet, that's the way it is."

"Can't you talk to him?"

"As a friend?" Haruhi snorted. "Geez, the guy won't even call me by my first name anymore…"

"Well, that's certainly odd…" Kaoru commented, putting an arm around her shoulders and beginning to guide her towards the building.

"Particularly considering how he… Well, you know." Hikaru agreed with a smirk, taking her other side and steering her towards the doors. Kaoru nodded solemnly.

"I don't." Haruhi put in, somewhat irritated, feeling a little out of this 'twin-set' loop. "What are you two on about?"

They sighed, exchanging looks over her head.

"It seems that she…"

"Is oblivious as ever."

By this point, they were inside; and they released her but continued to walk through the building, presumably towards their office. She noticed that even now, when it seemed they had abandoned the 'twincest' act, the women couldn't help but follow them out of the corner of their eyes. And, being as it was a clothes designer, the women did indeed outnumber men. Or perhaps that was just the twin's hiring policy. At any rate, the place was full of life, and there seemed to be no order to how things were arranged- they passed rooms full of sewing machines, of mannequins being dressed in 'prototype' outfits, rooms full of drawing boards with the colourful and outrageous right down to school uniforms; and there was even, shockingly, a room full of people in suits apparently having some sort of meeting. It almost felt as though people had been told to work wherever they felt like it in this bewildering building. Yet, Hikaru and Kaoru moved amidst it all with practised ease, and their journey took a long time, because like excited kids, they would stop every second step to show her this new design, or introduce her to such-and-such, or to enter into a heated debate on colours, buttons, stitches. It felt like she really was just there for a casual visit. It also felt like she had never been away from them, and it hurt to think she'd have to leave them all again. Eventually, they reached an office much like any other, only doubled up, and then, unfortunately, it was down to her terrible business. In a place seemed to manufacture dreams, it almost seemed wrong, somehow.

Hikaru sat down at his desk with a sigh, leaning forward on his elbows as Kaoru leant up against the wall behind him, arms folded. Neither of them looked too happy, the playfulness immediately vaporised. She was suddenly reminded that these were not the somewhat carefree teenagers she had known, but business men. They wouldn't have stayed on top for this long if they were as incompetent as they acted.

"Time to get serious." Kaoru said, stonily. "So… Kyouya really does intend to sue us…"

"How did things get to this?" Hikaru wondered. "What a git. And to drag you into it to, Haruhi. He could have at least had the decency to use a different lawyer."

Haruhi rubbed her forehead worriedly. "I sort of thought that, but… well, he said he wanted the best…"

The twins snorted. Haruhi raised an eyebrow in silent protest.

"No slight on your talents, Haruhi." Kaoru back-peddled hastily. "It's just…"

"He probably just wanted to see you and thought this would be a good excuse." Hikaru completed, apparently still less tactful then his brother.

"Eh?"

Oh, that sounded so intelligent. You could totally see why Kyouya had asked for her.

Yes. Utterly.

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "Can we put her out of her misery and get on with the task at hand?" He begged his brother.

"We better had. Before I lose the will to live." Kaoru seemed almost amused, the vaguest of smiles flitting over his face. "The thing is, Haruhi, Kyouya used to have a bit of a… a 'thing' for you."

"Hell, we all did." Hikaru laughed.

"Eh?!"

"Of course, you never really gave anything back…" Hikaru sighed theatrically. "It was such a stab in the heart… None of us ever really got over it, Haruhi! Well, except my idiot brother over there…"

"…Eh?" Haruhi's brain seemed to be suffering from a temporary vocabulary freeze because of an information overload. "Oh, the ring!" She said, suddenly. She had vaguely noticed the ring on Kaoru's finger, but not really paid it any attention. "You're married?!"

"Not yet." Kaoru smiled. "I just thought I'd wear an engagement ring too. So people would stop congratulating my brother on being engaged my fiancée. Of course, he didn't make a point of revealing their error to them…"

Hikaru laughed. "Oh, good times. I got some really nice bottles of wine out of that…"

"Yeah, well, _I'm _getting married. So…" Kaoru shrugged lightly. "Haruhi? Hey, um…?"

Haruhi said nothing, still trying to process everything. He hadn't even mentioned it to her. Of course, they hadn't really been in touch, but… when… and who… and…

"Who?" She demanded, suddenly.

"She's a good woman." Hikaru was the one that answered, nodding his approval.

"You'll have to meet her, while you're here." Kaoru agreed, smiling. Then his eyes clouded a little. "Of course, if Kyouya gets his way, there won't be enough money for a ceremony…" He moved his hand to his chin worriedly.

"Imagine, not being able to _afford _something…" Hikaru added. She wasn't sure if he was joking or not. "Haruhi, you have to help us!"

"Okay, okay, let's get back to work here." She said, a little relieved to be back in familiar territory- of conversation and of work. He was still irritatingly rich, though. "These uniforms Kyouya-senpai asked you to make…"

"We made them, same as always." Hikaru declared, instantly. "And he hasn't paid us."

"So you actually made them…?" Haruhi wondered, slowly. "Then…?"

Hikaru waved his hand as though the information was irrelevant. "They were never delivered. Anyway, now he's asking for more of them; but I don't see why we should until he pays us for _both _lots! We spent weeks rushing those things through because he wanted them at too short a notice, and now he's just-"

"Slow down there, slow down!" Haruhi interrupted, raising her hands as if to slow the flow of the tide. "You say they weren't delivered?"

Kaoru shook his head. "No. We're not exactly sure what happened… the lorry was involved in some sort of accident and they lost the cargo."

"Then perhaps Kyouya-senpai should be taking issue with them…" Haruhi wondered aloud. It wouldn't be much of an improvement, but at least then she wouldn't be forced into taking sides between her friends… However, once again, Kaoru shook his head.

"I don't think it was really their fault." He said, sounding a little troubled.

"Someone has to pay." Haruhi said, firmly. If there was one thing she had learnt about in the Host Club, it was debt. "They should have insurance or something, right? I'm sorry, that's the way it is."

"Um… Haruhi… we were sort of hoping not to get them involved…" Hikaru said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Haruhi began to get a sinking feeling, worse even when she had first stumbled into the club, and falling faster then a coin from a skyscraper. She almost didn't want to ask.

But it was her job- and her nature- to ask awkward questions.

"Why?"

"I just don't think he could handle taking on Kyouya." Kaoru tried to explain.

"Who couldn't?"

"Tamaki." They said, together.

For a moment, Haruhi couldn't even think. When her brain thawed a little, it was only enough to think:

_I _really_ should have seen that coming… _

Later, after Haruhi had left, the twins were getting ready to leave their offices and go to their respective homes. After all, the older they'd got, the more they valued privacy; even if most of their daylight hours were spent together. Hikaru stretched tiredly.

"Man, what a day…" He muttered.

"Mmm." Kaoru agreed, sounding a little troubled. "It was good to see Haruhi again, but… this thing with Kyouya. Is this really… okay?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes. "You worry too much. It'll be alright- she'll work this whole mess out."

"Yeah, and that's _why_ I worry…"

Hikaru nudged him a little, irritated. "Stop it. Look, call that girl of yours; we'll all go out for dinner. Just cheer up already!"

Kaoru snorted, reaching in his pocket for his phone. "Now, that's the best idea you've had for a while…"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

It was a cloudy morning, but despite the grey colour, they were holding their own against the water threatening to escape from them. Haruhi sent them a nervous glance, for she hadn't brought an umbrella or anything else. If it rained, she'd get rather wet.

Of course, she would be inside most of the time, with any luck. Or perhaps she would have to be _un_lucky. Going to see Tamaki was not something she was overly anticipating doing. She wasn't sure what kind of reception she would get.

All the other members of the host club had taken her on as their lawyer, but, for some reason, he hadn't. As a result, she hadn't really had any contact with him as a way to ask him. In fact, he'd been very distant as she'd been rushing about trying to get things sorted for her move all those years ago, and they hadn't exactly been able to pull that friendship back. She suspected that he had been upset, perhaps even angry, at her decision to go abroad. She just hoped they could be professional now. It was annoying enough that, on phoning the business, she hadn't even been given an appointment with him. She'd shown up regardless, half-hoping he'd see her, and half-hoping he wouldn't. Even if he had forgiven her, when she broke the news that Kyouya was wanting to sue someone… The two of them had been best friends, once; an odd pair, but a pair all the same. She agreed with Kaoru- she wasn't at all sure Tamaki would be able to take him on.

But then, it had been years. People changed.

She swallowed, reminding herself she was a professional and one of the best, and stepped through the revolving door into the building. Unlike the chaos of the Twin's headquarters, or the austerity of Kyouya's, this seemed almost like an understated hotel. It was not particularly elaborate or ornate as she would have imagined, but was an average, amiable lobby with soft lighting, cream walls, and the odd art piece or potted plant. It's atmosphere was meant to put you at ease, and Haruhi felt her nerves steady a little. From a long wooden desk, a receptionist smiled up at her.

"Can I help you?" She asked, politely.

"Yes, please." Haruhi said, drawing herself together and looking like the lawyer she was. "My name is Haruhi Fujioka. I'm here to see Tamaki Suoh."

The receptionist's smile dropped a little. "Well, Fujioka-san, do you have an appointment?"

"No." Haruhi sighed. "I attempted to make one, but I was told it was impossible."

"Then, I'm afraid-" The receptionist began.

"Excuse me!" Haruhi interrupted, forcefully. "It's rather important that I see him. I'm a lawyer, and he's been caught up in a rather messy lawsuit."

The receptionist blinked, but reluctantly moved her hand towards the intercom. "I'll ask him. Please wait a moment." She pressed down on the button and spoke into the speaker. "Suoh-san? There's some lawyer here to see you. Wants to help you with a lawsuit."

"A lawyer?" Tamaki's voice buzzed through, sounding confused. Then he sighed. "We already have perfectly good lawyers, and I'm certainly not planning a lawsuit. Please apologise on my behalf, Kara-san, and send them on their way."

"Of course." Kara looked up at Haruhi, knowing full well that they had both heard his words. "I'm sorry, but as Suoh-san said, we're not in need of your services, so if you could please-"

"Tell him it's Haruhi." She said, quietly.

"Pardon me?"

"Please!" Haruhi said again. "Tell him my name!"

For a moment, Kara didn't look particularly like she wanted too, but then, seeing Haruhi staring steadily back at her, sighed and relented.

"Sir… She says to tell you her name is Haruhi." She said, with an air of confusion. There was a long pause.

"Haruhi who? Not Fujioka?"

Haruhi and Kana both recognised his 'struggling to be nonchalant' voice, and Haruhi nodded before Kana answered: "That's right. Haruhi Fujioka."

There was no answer, and for a second, the two women stood there, baffled. Eventually, Kana shrugged a little, and began. "I'm sorry, it seems as though-"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki suddenly appeared through the doors to the main building. "You're here!"

He'd been fully intending to rush at her and grab her, hold her close, just like in the old days; but, as she turned around at the sound of her name, turned to face him, he was stopped dead. Somehow, he had always thought of her as a cute girl, but she had certainly matured. He couldn't really put his finger on how she had changed, but something was different. Perhaps it was simply the way she stood, or the way she was dressed like the career-driven woman she was, or maybe it was something else entirely. But she wasn't cute anymore. "Haruhi… you look beautiful." He said, still stunned.

Haruhi rolled her eyes. "You seem to be the same as usual, senpai."

He walked over to her, restraining himself from running again. "I'm sorry. It's just been such a time since I've seen you. You look… different."

"So do you." Haruhi answered, although, in precisely the same way as Tamaki, she could not put her finger on it exactly. He was as tall as ever, his hair still blond and striking. Actually, it was a little too thick and a little bit of a mess, but it seemed to suit him that way. His eyes were every bit as bright and oddly coloured as she remembered them being, but there was such warmth shining in them that all her worries of being treated coldly melted away.

And then, seeing her looking at him like that, Tamaki could no longer hold himself back. He hugged her. Hard.

"Haruhi! It's so good to see you looking so womanly! It's so good to see you anyway! I'm so happy you got the hang of your gender! I'm so glad to see you! I hope you haven't had too much unwanted attention! I've missed you! How is life in America? Are you-"

"Senpai… I can't breathe…" Haruhi chocked out.

Tamaki released her, embarrassed. He had almost been wondering why she hadn't interrupted before. "Oh. Um… sorry."

Haruhi snorted and shook her head. "…You really haven't changed."

"Well, I might have a little." Tamaki smirked. "I'm not such an idiot as I used to be."

Haruhi said nothing but merely raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious!" Tamaki insisted.

"All the evidence is to the contrary."

"No! I… I was just so happy that you came to visit me." Tamaki admitted, grinning. "How long are you here for? We can go around town! Maybe we could go back to the school and see if-"

"Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi interrupted, quietly. "I… I really did come to see you about a lawsuit."

Tamaki blinked, looking a little hurt. "What?"

"Well… Something about a delivery of uniforms for… Kyouya-senpai's new hospital..."

Tamaki fell silent for a few moments, looking down at the floor with a troubled demeanour, as Haruhi stood uselessly by, feeling awfully guilty. Eventually, Tamaki nodded solemnly.

"Okay, Haruhi… I know you're here for work, but…" He looked up at her hopefully. "Under that strict understanding, could we take a walk first? For old times sake?"

Haruhi accepted gratefully. "That would be good."

Tamaki smiled, suddenly back to his joyous self. "Okay! Kana-san, I'll be back later!"

Haruhi felt a little alarmed at this, knowing the sheer volume of work he had to do. "W-wait! We don't have to go right now, if you're busy!"

"Who's busy?" Tamaki shrugged, taking her arm. "Come on, Haruhi, let's go!"

"Wait. If you're not busy, why couldn't I get an appointment?!"

He cheerfully ignored this statement and dragged her outside. His headquarters were close to the edge of town, and they happily walked back into it, along old streets, him keeping up a constant commentary of what had changed since she had last been there, of what had happened in a particular place, and they talked of old times and of new days.

Then they reached the Ouran High School, just as the bell was ringing.

"A familiar sound." Haruhi commented, watching the first of the students, still resplendent in their uniforms, spill out of the doors. "It doesn't look like much has changed at this place…"

Tamaki sighed regretfully. "I wouldn't know. My father was the superintendent, but nowadays, our family really has very little to do with this place." He placed a hand against one of the railings fondly. "This was always the best part of the day; when we'd go over and begin the club."

Haruhi laughed a little. "It was such a mad idea. I don't know why it was so popular…"

"Because mad ideas are often the best ones." Tamaki answered, simply, with an almost sad smile. Haruhi didn't really know what to say to that, and in the resultant silence, caught the whispers of a gaggle of girls standing on the other side of the gate.

"Who _is _that?"

"He's so hot…"

"He looks like a prince!"

Tamaki heard to, and looked over at them. He gave one of his patented heart-melting smiles, which seemed to have no less effect through the fence. "Good afternoon, my princesses." He called to them. Haruhi swatted his arm in annoyance as the girls fainted or whatever else they felt reduced to.

"Senpai! Have some shame! You're way too old for them!" She said, sternly.

"Who's old?" Tamaki asked, injured. "Besides, you're getting your fair share of attention…" He nodded over towards a small group of boys who were looking at her. Haruhi went a little red, and looked away.

"Let's just go!" She demanded. Unfortunately, by this point, the girls had come outside, and now one was pushed forward to speak to these two beautiful people.

"Um… um… Good afternoon!" She said, bowing. The two returned the gesture, Haruhi reluctantly and Tamaki with elegance. "Are you visitors here?" The girl managed to ask.

"We were just passing." Haruhi answered, but Tamaki seemed eager for a conversation.

"Just some ex-students reminiscing." He said, smiling more. "I spent the best years of my life here. Make sure you enjoy them."

"Really?" The girls chorused, suddenly all pushing forward and asking questions they couldn't catch. But then, one rang out above the others.

"Then… then… Were you in the Host Club?" she asked, shyly. "My eldest sister is about your age, you see, and she told us that there was-"

"The Host Club…" Tamaki said, slowly, with a theatrical sigh. "I was certainly in it. I started it."

There was a collective gasp.

"Has our reputation lasted this long?" Tamaki asked, curiously.

"It's school legend!" One girl said. "There isn't a student in this place who doesn't know about the host club!" She bowed again. "It's an honour to meet you!"

"A legend?" Tamaki repeated, liking the way the words sounded in his mouth. The girls nodded.

"Tamaki Suoh, the Half-French Prince of Ouran High…" One girl sighed, amongst squeals from the others.

"That would be me."

There were more screams.

"Kyouya Ootori," another girl recited. "The cool, calm, ambitious one!"

"Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin! Identical twins with different hearts!"

"Takashi Morinozuka! The strong silent type!"

As the girls continued to spew everything they knew about the host club, Tamaki muttered into Haruhi's ear.

"We're famous! Isn't this wonderful?"

"Actually, I think it's a little depressing…"

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka! The child-like sweetheart!"

"And Haruhi Fujioka, the commoner with great aspirations!"

Haruhi choked a little at this description. Tamaki, however, seemed positivly gleeful.

"That's right. And, you know, even though Haruhi-kun had come from nothing, and had only his brains to survive on, with no money nor a mother to take care of him and his father, and when he came to high school he had not even tasted Ootoro-" He began. Haruhi pinched his arm.

"Tamaki-senpai…"

"Now he's still managed to achieve his goal to be a lawyer in New York!"

There were gasps of amazement.

"That's so wonderful!"

"What about the others, Suoh-sama? What happened to the rest of the Host Club? Could we meet them, to?"  
"Oh, yes!"

"That would be so great!"

"I think I'd just die if I met all of them!"

Haruhi rested her head against the iron railings. It seemed, like so many things, rich high school girls never changed. At last, she was noticed.

"Oh!" One girl said, looking at her. "Suoh-sama, did your girlfriend designate you at the Host Club? Is that how you met?"

"You could say that…" Tamaki smirked.

"That's it!" Haruhi decided. "We're leaving!" She turned to the girls. "He's _not_ my boyfriend, by the way."

There was a sigh of disappointment as Tamaki nodded his agreement.

"No. I have loved her for the longest time, but it is sadly unrequited."

"No! That's so sad!"

"Tamaki-senpai…" Haruhi growled.

"Okay, okay…" He whimpered, under her glare. He turned back to the girls. "Then, it seems I must leave you now. It's been a pleasure to speak to you all. Make sure you work hard, okay?"

"Yes!" They chorused excitedly, as Tamaki turned to chase Haruhi, who had already started away.

"That was fun!" He smiled happily.

Haruhi muttered darkly under her breath. Tamaki was sure he could guess what about, but, after some time, he caught the final sentence. "…still think I'm a guy."

"Haruhi." He said, calmly. She stopped speaking and looked up at him.

"Yes?"

"You know… we're not in school anymore. You don't have to call me Senpai. Now, how about something to eat? We could have Ootoro."

Haruhi sighed, slightly in amusement and mostly in exasperation. But then, she hadn't had any lunch yet. "Sure."

After they'd eaten, they began to head slowly back towards the office. Tamaki seemed somewhat reluctant, and the closer they got, the more the conversation slowed. At length, Haruhi saw a turn off, and touched lightly on his sleeve.

"Could we go up here first?" She asked, quietly. Something in her tone stopped Tamaki from questioning it, so he simply nodded.

The road was a small one that he was unfamilar with. It took you outside of town, but not on any of the main routes, a narrow and winding road that eventually gave way to a narrow and winding footpath, heading up a hill. He knew where it was, going up Rose Hill, he knew the quietness at the top, because so few people had time to go there. Indeed, he had only been once or twice. As they walked up, hearing the soft whoosh of traffic somewhere behind and below them, and the birds in the trees around, he decided it would be a good idea to come here more often. After all, it was notoriously hard to find a quiet spot in the middle of town.

"I used to come up here a lot." Haruhi commented, as though reading his thoughts. "When I needed some peace and quiet away from you guys at the weekend."

Tamaki stumbled a little. "Really? No wonder you were always out!"

Haruhi laughed, and they came to the top of the hill. "Can you blame me? The view's great, and hardly anyone comes here."

Tamaki nodded his agreement. It probably wasn't the tallest hill ever seen, nor was it the prettiest, with sparse and prickly grass, and a single bench just standing up against the wind. Still, there was no litter, because hardly anyone came up here. It was so secluded, so tricky to traverse, that he could see why. Even so, he went to sit on that sagging bench, and a second later, Haruhi joined him.

"It's good to be back here." She commented. "It was a really good idea of my dad's to have a bench placed here."

Tamaki blinked a little. "Your dad…?"

"Yeah." Haruhi nodded, sounding suprisingly happy considering what she was talking about. "Well, mom always wanted to travel, but we couldn't afford it. So, after she was cremated, we took the ashes up here to be scattered. It's the town's highest point, so dad said the winds would carry her to all sort of places. I sort of liked the idea that there would be a little bit of mom all over the place…" Haruhi laughed a little. "I was a strange kid, to tell the truth. Anyway, dad had a memorial bench put up here. I was sort of worried it would have been vandalised by now, but…"

Tamaki remained silent, but then shifted his shoulder slightly to read the inscription on the small panel behind him.

_For Kokoto, whose soul shall forever ride these winds._

"Haruhi…" He said, softly.

"Don't pull that face." She gave him a little shove. "It's been a long time, and I'm a big girl now. I just wanted to come and visit this place while I was in Japan, that's all."

"No, I mean, thank you for bringing me here."

"Oh. I…" She swallowed and began again. "What about you, Tamaki-sen… um, Tamaki-kun? Did you ever manage to get back in touch with your mother?"

Tamaki looked downcast. "Well, my grandmother died not long after you left, and then my father retired, so I thought maybe… but…" He trailed off.

"I'm sorry." Haruhi offered, uselessly.

Tamaki smirked at her. "I thought maybe we could go live with her again, but she wanted to come here instead."

Haruhi hit him, but then couldn't help but smile. "I'm glad." They sat there for a moment longer, and watched the clouds rolling over the city.

"It looks like rain." Tamaki commented. "We'd better get back."

"I guess so." Haruhi agreed, but neither of them stood.

"When we get back to the office, you'll be a lawyer trying to prosecute me." Tamaki smiled wryly. "Forgive me for being a little reluctant. I'd hoped, if I didn't hire you like the others did, then our relationship would always be a friendship rather then buisness…"

Haruhi blinked at him. "So that's why… I did wonder…"

He suddenly smiled. "You _wanted _me to hire you?! You wanted to see me? Haruhi, I'm so touched!"

"Don't get excited." She said, flatly, and completely bursting his bubble. "It's just you were so distant after I decided to move, I thought you were angry at me."

"Angry?" Tamaki echoed in confusion. "No, I just didn't want to get in the way."

"Get in the way…?" Haruhi echoed. Then, a sudden memory, just when she was first preparing to move, and was attempting to get her passport photo sorted out…

_As so often happened on a Saturday, particularly since leaving school, the others had 'just happened to be passing' and she'd been forced to bring them along. Luckily, they'd been distracted by a kiosk selling cookies and she'd managed to get into the photo booth. Unfortunatly, just before the photo took, Tamaki's head came around the curtain._

_"Haruhi, these cookies are so wonderful! Do you want some?"_

_Flash._

_"Huh? Are you having a picture taken?" He looked in confusion, making her wonder what else she would be doing, and then he smiled. "Go on, then! Let's have one together, okay?" He pushed his way in next to her._

_Flash._

_"Tamaki-senpai! This is for my passport!"_

_"Passport? Are you going on holiday?" He gasped. "Have you decided to take uo my invitation to Italy?" He asked, excitedly._

_Flash._

_"No!" Haruhi struggled to push him off. "This is for my _emigration_! To America! So please _stay out of the way_!" _

_"America…?"_

_Flash._

_The curtain was pulled aside, and the others looked at her in a mixture of surprise and horror._

_"Haruhi? You're moving?"_

_"Well, now we've finished Uni, I thought…um…"_

_Tamaki had the photos printed. They were interesting. The first just showed the side of his head, holding a cookie in his hand, and a surprised Haruhi. The second showed him smiling, and her looking at him in annoyance. The third showed Haruhi attempting to push him off, and the fourth had managed to catch his exact expression at the moment she had told him she was moving away._

"That's right." Tamaki nodded. "You told me to stay out of the way. When we were in the photograph booth, remember?"

Haruhi gawped at him, and then raised a hand to her face. "You idiot! That didn't mean you had to distance yourself from me totally! That's not why you've been out of touch all of these years, is it?!"

"Well…"

"…You idiot."

Tamaki looked slightly shamed for a moment, but a second later perked up. "So… that means you missed me too! I'm so happy!"

Haruhi groaned. "I give up…" She sighed, though he didn't hear it over his rapture at being missed by his 'precious daughter'. Just then, the first spots of rain really did begin to fall. Haruhi turned her face up to it, and Tamaki suddenly leaped into action.

"Let's get back!" He declared.

"Why the sudden rush?" Haruhi wondered, as he grabbed her hand and began to drag her towards the footpath down.

"It's your fault for not bringing a coat."

Haruhi pulled against him a little. "Tamaki-senpai, do you really understand?!" She demanded, reverting to age old habits. "As soon as we get back, your old friend is going to be helping your best friend to sue you!"

Tamaki stopped, and deflated, and suddenly sat down where he was, right in the coarse, dry, grass. He too turned his face skyward, letting the increasingly heavy rain tumble down onto it. "Of course I don't understand." He replied, troubled. "Who could understand old friends coming to this? We all lost touch, really, and it's only been through buisness that we've had any contact at all. I thought that was sad, but to reach this point… It's intolerable. I don't understand it, Haruhi, but what good will that do me now?" He sighed roughly. "Whatever happened to the good old days in the Host Club, when we were a family?"

Haruhi shuffled a little guiltily, refusing to entertain the notion that her departure had probably broken up the group even more. "Well… after High School, we all had to go our own ways… I suppose it's the natural progression of things."

"To sue each other?" Tamaki pointed out. "That's not natural. And all this fuss over what… uniforms?"

"Well, it seems Kyouya-senpai is waiting on some uniforms from the twins so he can open his hospital up, but they won't make anymore until he pays for the first lot, and he won't pay till he gets some uniforms… which they say your company was going to deliver." Haruhi explained, as kindly as she could.

Tamaki sighed. "That's so like Kyouya. I already said it was an accident…" He smiled lightly. "It was almost funny, in a way…"

"What happened?"

"Well, we sent the lorry out as usual…" Tamaki began, turning at last to look at her. "But, it had to pass through these hills to get to the hospital. As they were driving along, suddenly, a group of men lept out and ambushed them from behind the rocks and trees! They stopped the lorry, surrounded it, tied up my men, and then threw the cargo into the river."

"What part of that was funny?!" Haruhi demanded, finding his attitude totally unbelievable. He laughed at her expression.

"Well, it turned out not to be a hostile takeover, but merely some trainees from a dojo up there somewhere. It turns out we'd managed to drive through on the exact day they were participating in a training exercise that involved two teams trying to stop the other from getting their packages to a set location. They thought our lorry was the other team. It's the sort of thing that only happens once!" He concluded, cheerfully.

"Wait. So ninjas threw the uniforms into the river." Haruhi said disbelievingly.

"Well, I wouldn't call them ninjas… Martial art students, certainly." Tamaki shrugged it off. "They apologised most sincerely."

"Did they give you any money?" Haruhi asked, hopefully. If they had, this could solve all their problems.

"Certainly not! I couldn't accept it if they'd offered!" Tamaki sounded horrified. "Not when the dojo is run by-"

"Don't even tell me." Haruhi groaned, seeing the lights of this particular oncoming train. "The dojo. It's run by Honey, isn't it? It's his."

Tamaki looked a little hurt. "Haruhi! Did you go and see them before me too?"

Haruhi wasn't concerned with his ego right now. She couldn't believe this…

"When did my job become so difficult…?"

Later, after Haruhi had left, Tamaki returned to that hill, and sat on her mother's bench, looking out over the city. He could pick out the workplaces of his old friends, and that school where it had all begun. And now, it had come down to this. Do or die time.

"I'll admit," he said, aloud. "We're getting pretty desperate."

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

The traditional sliding paper walls of the dojo were open, letting in a fresh and moist breeze after the heavy rains of the days before. It looked they might continue that day too, as the mist rolled over the hills. It was getting quite late in the day, and after spending the morning trying to find this secluded spot, Haruhi was glad to sit on the cool floor, close her eyes and let her head loll back as she waited for an audience with the owners. It was nice just to have a quiet moment, with only the sounds of the rushing air and the birds outside, with some stream or running water somewhere. It had been such a stressful visit so far, with all her friends pitted against one another. She sighed a little, trying for a precious few moments to get it all out of her head. It almost worked. Then, a voice.

"Oh? Is Haru-chan sleeping on the job?"

She opened her eyes slowly. The voice was too deep. It couldn't possibly be…

"Oh, she's awake!" Honey said, smiling happily. His voice had lost the childish aspect too it, he sounded exactly as he should at the age he was, and Haruhi just blinked at him in surprise. He was still short, but he was taller then she remembered. His face seemed to have thinned out just a little, and his eyes seemed a little… deeper, even as he stood in the doorway grinning at her. Behind him was his constant shadow and partner, Mori. Thankfully, he had not changed at all. At least one of them was constant.

"Haru-chan! It's been a while!" Honey continued joyously, bounding across the room and hugging her. Mori pulled him off.

"Mitsukuni, show some restraint…" He muttered.

"Takashi! I'm just pleased to see her? Aren't you? You should act more like it!"

Mori was saved from answering by Haruhi suddenly laughing helplessly. They looked at her in confusion.

"Sorry…" She stuttered. "I'm sorry… I just can't believe you look so much older but act… exactly the same…"

Honey seemed unsure how to react, but simply smiled shyly and seated himself opposite her, with Mori next to him. From outside, the rhythmic click of a bamboo seesaw waterfeature continued. It all seemed so peaceful, so serene, so… secluded.

"So, what brings you to us, Haru-chan?" Honey asked, cheerfully. "Nothing bad, I hope?"

"Actually…" Haruhi shuffled awkwardly. "I'm here about an incident involving some uniforms."

Mori winced a little. "Ah…"

Honey nodded. "Yes… it seems some of our students got a little overexcited. We really are sorry."

"The thing is, Honey-senpai," Haruhi said slowly, gaining confidence as she went. If he was sorry, then he would probably be willing to pay and get this whole thing sorted out. "These uniforms are for Kyouya-senpai's hospital, and he can't open till he has some. He's getting quite angry about it."

Honey looked a little amused. "I can imagine. He was always like…" He mimed making some notes while pulling a slightly irritated expression. Haruhi smiled a little, but kept pushing her point.

"So, he's asked the twins to make some more, but they won't because he hasn't paid for the first lot…"

"Oh dear…"

"He also says that they're not fufilling their contract, and wants to sue them."

"Oh, no! How could he?" Honey seemed quite distressed.

Haruhi was beginning to feel more hopeful. He seemed quite receptive to all of this. He had never been as stubborn as the others, either. Perhaps he could be persuaded. "Of course, the twins want payment for two lots, and Kyouya-senpai is naturally refusing. On top of all that, the blame seems to be shifting towards Tamaki-senpai for not making the delivery. Yet, none of them will pay what the others feel is their due."

"This is terrible…" Honey said, anguished. However, it was Mori that spoke up.

"Haruhi." His commanding voice cut in. "Just what is it that you want us to do?"

"Um… well…" She stumbled, then got back into her stride. "I'm sure that if you were to pay for the uniforms that were lost, then the twins would make another lot and accept Kyouya-senpai's payment for them. It'll be easy enough to work out, if you could just-"

"No." Honey said, flatly. Haruhi swallowed.

"Honey-senpai, I'm not sure you understand. To be blunt, the whole reason this mess was caused was because-"

"I accept the blame," Honey overrided her. "But I won't pay."

Haruhi blinked. He seemed so much harsher, so much less innocent. The change in him was almost offensive, somehow, as she sat in the aftermath of him asserting an opinion.

"Haru-chan." He sighed, regretfully. "I'd love to help but we just can't. You must have noticed how run-down this place is. We don't have the money."

Haruhi looked down at the floor, considering. Indeed, she had noticed that the equipment was a little sparse; the walls in need of repainting, and some of the doors hung a little crooked. But why…? Honey slowly got too his feet and walked over to the door, looking out at the rain.

"We don't have any monitary support from the Family. This place is entirely self-sustaining." He explained, softly. "So, it gets difficult sometimes. I never thought I'd want to run a place like this, but I kept seeing all these kids out on the streets who didn't even know who they were. And I knew that I was like that once; and that all they needed was a place to meet friends, where they could be themselves… What the Host Club did for us, I guess. I couldn't exactly set one of those up, but I do know a little about Martial Arts. So Takashi and I had this place built. It took us a while, but we have enough members for a class now. With their subs each week, we just about have enough to keep this place going. We considered raising the price, but some of them have trouble meeting them as it is. We always give them discounts, even though it means we struggle to make ends meet…" He chuckled a little, turning back to face them. "Does that sound silly, Haru-chan? Are you surprised that I'm not as good at buisness or managing money as the others? Are you shocked that we're in a place like this?"

Haruhi shook her head, desolate. "No. It… seems to suit you perfectly, Honey-senpai." She forced a smile. "I'm proud. But… it doesn't solve our problem."

Honey looked down sadly. "I'm sorry, Haru-chan. I can't do it. Not even for what's left of the Host Club."

"I've got no choice." Haruhi answered, unemotionally. "I'll have to talk to everyone again. At the same time. Would you come to a meeting with everyone?"

"It'll be good to see them all again." Honey confirmed. "But, Haru-chan… I won't change my mind."

There was an awkward silence.

"Mitsukuni. They're all waiting for us." Mori stated, and Honey stood up.

"Sorry, Haru-chan, we have to go now. Come and visit us again when you don't have to work, okay? Promise?"

She nodded, and left a while after.

Later, after Haruhi had left, and they stood watching the last of their students walk away, tired but happy, Mori looked down at his partner.

"Mitsukuni. Don't worry."

Honey sighed ruefully. "I think I was too mean…But, I had to be… right?"

Mori nodded. "Right."

"As Tama-chan would say- 'creul to be kind'," Honey reassured himself. "Still, she's planning a meeting with everyone. I wonder what they'll all think…?" He smiled a little. "I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but be excited!"

"Hmm…"

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

Already, the room with it's long table was rife with tension as tempers began to wear thin. Very thin.

"Screw you!" Hikaru said, angrily, slamming a fist on the table as he found himself up on his feet. "You think you can just waltz in here and demand whatever you like?!"

Kyouya adjusted his glasses, a sure sign of irritation, as he looked over at the enraged man opposite him. "Really, can we keep this professional?" He asked, calmly. "Although, I suppose some find it easier then others…"

"You-!"

"Hikaru, leave it already!" Kaoru commanded, grabbing his brother's arm. However, he sounded equally frustrated. "You're not doing us any favours!"

_This isn't going as well as I'd hoped… _Haruhi thought to herself as she sat at her place at the table. _I don't know if I can stop them tearing each other apart…_

"Kyouya…" Tamaki put in, tentatively. "Isn't there anyway you could just pay them…?"

An eyebrow was raised. "You never did have a head for numbers, did you? You're lucky that idiotic club of yours didn't go bust."

"That was uncalled for!" Tamaki answered, angrily. "For your information, that club brightened lives! Even now, it's still famous!"

"This is nothing to do with what we're here to talk about!" Kaoru pointed out in irritation. "All we need is someone to pay for the lost set of uniforms. Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, they were your students…"

"We can't pay." Honey said firmly.

"Can't or won't?" Hikaru asked, sceptically.

"If that's the case," Mori said, as calm as ever. "Why not just make another set of uniforms?"

"That's an entirely separate matter!"

Haruhi sat there, watching the table descend into a bitterly contested argument, everyone demanding and no-one giving way. It was all so stupid. They were all friends, not to mention adults, here. Why all this completely overdramatic fighting, on the one occasion the entire Host Club had been together in such a long time?

"Everyone…" She tried, but no-one heard her. Tamaki, sitting opposite and seeming as helpless as she felt, got to his feet, waving his hands and trying to get calm.

"Everyone, everyone! Let's calm down, and see what Haruhi can do for us! After all, she's the only one here with a law degree…" He said, nervously. Suddenly, the activity simmered down and all eyes were on her. "Haruhi… tell us, what do you make of this case?"

"Well," Haruhi said, slowly meeting each eye individually. "As far as I can tell, there are a lot of holes in this case. In fact, I'd go as far to say it's _entirely _hole."

They looked back at her blankly. Hearts began to sink as Haruhi directed her gaze at Honey and Mori.

"You say your students threw the uniforms into the river mistaking it for a training exercise, but the people I spoke to had no idea what I was talking about. There's no record of any such exercise at all; at least not that I could find."

"Um…" Honey seemed at a loss for words. "I…" Yet, Haruhi was no longer concerned with them, turning her stare onto Tamaki.

"Still, that doesn't matter, because Tamaki-senpai never sent out the delivery to begin with. In fact, his company doesn't have anything to do with deliveries at all, which seemed a little odd…" She faced the twins. "Until I found out the uniforms had never even been made."

"Ah…We…"

"So, it seems like it's no wonder Kyouya-senpai doesn't have the uniforms he never ordered for a hospital that appears to be entirely imaginary." Haruhi paused a little to allow her words to sink in, and they looked back at her in horror and shock. "So, if you're all done arguing with people who were once your best friends, who wants to volunteer to explain what's going on here?"

There was deathly silence.

"Haruhi is absolutely right!" Tamaki floundered, watching the plan come down around their ears. "We're all friends here! We shouldn't be arguing- we owe each other more then that! We should all be ashamed of ourselves!"

"That's not what I said at all…" Haruhi said, coolly. Tamaki continued to struggle.

"Let's not argue anymore! Things will probably never be quite as they were, but can we at least try?"

"Okay!" The others chorused cheerily.

"I get it!" Haruhi suddenly clicked, pushing a fist into her palm. "That was supposed to be my line, wasn't it…? You hoped if I saw you all arguing, I'd realise how much I missed us all being friends… was that the idea?"

Their silence told her it was.

"Why?" She asked, tiredly.

"Because we missed you." Honey offered, simply. "All of us."

"No, I mean, why did you do it?" She said, sounding aggravated. "Why go through all this bother- to _drag _me away from one of the _most important _jobs of my career, have me flown over to Japan, and stage this whole thing?"

"Well, we…" This hadn't been exactly what they'd been hoping for.

"I can't believe you guys!" Haruhi raged. "What were you hoping to _achieve_?!"

"We wanted you to come home." Tamaki admitted.

"And what if I consider home to be America?" Haruhi demanded. "What then?"

"You may not have the choice." Kyouya said, stonily. "Haruhi, I wonder if you're aware of this… That vase you broke all those years ago. One Rene made in the same year that was considered by far less valuable was sold the other week for more then twice what you repaid to us. Perhaps you still have a debt to pay."

Haruhi gave him a frosty smile. "Unfortunately, it was sold by auction, wasn't it, Kyouya-senpai? And even the starting bid was lower then what I paid."

There was more of the awkward silence. Haruhi sighed.

"Look, are you seriously telling me that you set up this whole thing _purely _to try and get me to come back to Japan?"

"Yes." They muttered, together, fearing her rage.

"Why didn't you just _ask_?"

They hadn't been expecting that. They blinked at her in confusion.

"I was sort of considering it anyway…" Haruhi said, almost to herself. "Yeah, okay." She stood up and took her coat off the back of the chair, starting out of the room.

"W-wait!" Tamaki cried. "Where are you going?"

"To find a flat, what else?" She answered, leaving the room and them sitting there looking at each other in surprise. Smiles began to break out.

And somehow, just like that… the game to steal Haruhi's heart was at long last back in session. Kaoru may have been out of the running, but there were still plenty of willing contestants. The future that was held for them, it seemed, would be very similar to what had been in the past.

But that was how they liked it.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-

A/N: So, there we have it. I hope everyone had fun, even if you could see the ending strolling towards you wearing a flashing neon sign and not much else. :P Thanks for taking the time to read this far, folks!


End file.
